


Road Rage

by Accal1a



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty has a bad day and takes it out on Miller's beloved car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "I'm kicking a car out of frustration and it turns out it's _your_ car. - AU"

Miller loved his new car. It was all sleek lines and gleaming body work. It was a sort of grey colour which made it look different colours in different lights; and as soon as the semester was over he was going to find out just how fast it could do 0 to 60 in.

He didn’t normally like being rich, hated even more the sorts of games his parents played with each other fighting to win the affection of their only son and heir. He dressed as below the radar as possible, didn’t flaunt his wealth at parties or when out drinking. This new bribe from his mother though was something else. She was a master at manipulation and she had outdone herself this time. Occasionally he found himself wondering just what she’d done which made her think he needed this but then he realised he really didn’t want to know.

He couldn’t stop looking at the thing. Couldn’t stop cleaning it, driving it. He hadn’t intended on bringing it to college at all, too worried about what could happen to it on a campus full of people. He’d been late that morning and Miller’s were many things but late wasn’t one of them. He’d parked it right outside the building his class was in, being careful not to scratch the alloy wheels as he did so.

The class had been pretty dull but covered a topic that the lecturer had hinted would be in the final exam so he was pleased he hadn’t missed it. Pleased, that was, until he paused on the steps of the building, messenger bag slung across his body. He’d dug in his bag to find his sunglasses and as he’d straightened up, he’d seen a diminutive Asian kid kicking his car wheels.

He should have gone to a different college.

“Hey! HEY!”

The guy hadn’t stopped kicking and Miller was crossing the grass at a speed he hadn’t realised he had access to. As he got closer, he noticed that whilst the other man _was_ kicking his car, his kicks were fairly puny and it was unlikely he would be causing any damage. That wasn’t the POINT, of course, who kick’s someone’s car?

Arriving at the curb and seeing the other person properly he saw that he was probably about his age and his assumption that he was younger was entirely due to how short he was. Miller wanted to be angry, to go in swinging but there was something rather distracting about the other boy, something he couldn’t quite put his finger on, other than the fact he was gorgeous of course.

“Excuse me!”

The guy looked up, but didn’t stop kicking.

“That’s my car you’re kicking.” _You IDIOT._

He did stop kicking now. “No it’s not.”

Miller shoved the guy away from his car; it was quite a gentle shove but the other man looked a little disgruntled nonetheless. “Yes, it is.”

“Isn’t it Mr. Chandler’s car?”

“No.”

Miller waited, his arms crossed. The urge to pummel the guy into the ground was growing again.

“So I’ve just been kicking…”

“…my car.” Miller finished, wondering whether the guy was slow and he should speak with smaller words.

The other man opened his mouth as if to say something and closed it again.

Miller waited. Now his anger had abated and he’d been able to look at the car and see there had been no damage he wasn’t sure what to say or do.

After a hefty awkward silence, Miller decided it was probably his cue to leave.

“Well, it’s been, er, it’s been, interesting meeting you.”

“Monty.” 

_Hadn’t really asked, but okay._ “Monty, right. I need to go.”

Monty looked crestfallen and although Miller knew he could have a knee-weakening effect on some people, he hadn’t been employing that tactic here.

“You need a lift?” _Where had that come from?_

“What? Oh right, your car. Actually yeah, that’d be great.”

They drove in silence for a few blocks, Miller just driving the familiar route home, not knowing where else to go and assuming Monty would tell him where he wanted to be eventually.

“I got a ‘C’.” Monty said apropos of nothing.

“That’s bad?” Miller replied. He knew full well the academic woe of getting anything less than an ‘A’ but didn’t want to seem like he was talking down to the guy, especially as he seemed to be pretty upset about the whole thing.

Monty groaned. “It’s catastrophic!”

Miller laughed a little but stopped when he saw the look Monty was throwing him.

“So you thought you’d take it out on Mr. Chandler’s car?”

“Well I hadn’t intended to…but then I just saw it there and I was so angry, you know? I worked really hard on that paper and it wasn’t like I just phoned it in at the last minute.”

“Chandler has a really hard grading curve.”

Miller clocked the look on Monty’s face. “Hey, I may not look like much, but I’ve got a brain in here too, you know!”

“Sorry, that was, of course, you’re probably…”

Miller rescued Monty from the sentence he was trying to form. “I took his class last semester, if you need any help, I could maybe give you some pointers?”

Monty’s entire face seemed to light up and Miller grinned. 

They pulled up outside Miller’s house and he turned to Monty, “Where was I supposed to drop you off?”

Monty looked around. “Here’s fine, I only live over there.” He pointed at a rather ramshackle house which screamed ‘student accommodation’.

“No way! I’m on this side of the street.” Miller replied, smiling and pointing behind him.

“We’re neighbours! How come I’ve never seen you before?” Monty said, bouncing slightly in his seat. _How come I never noticed you before?_ He didn’t think he’d have forgotten this guy if he’d even seen him from afar.

Miller laughed again, considering the way they’d met, this wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

Monty turned to say something again and Miller turned to look at him and in the small confines of the front seat there was very little distance between them.

“Um...” Monty said but didn’t move.

Miller didn’t dare speak, lest he break the moment he thought was forming. 

He wasn’t sure which of them made the move, maybe they both made it at the same time, in any case very quickly they were kissing, arms wrapped round each other. When they pulled away, both of them grinning fit to burst, Monty said something under his breath.

“What was that?” Miller asked.

“I should kick cars more often.” Monty repeated, winking.


End file.
